Remembrance
by Pixiechck0016
Summary: One Shot! Winry and Ed go through a remarkable memory that leads up to today!


Two young children sat on the couch, a bored expression dawning on both of their faces. They'd both been coloring in the coloring book sitting in front of them for the past hour. Throwing the blue crayon down, the young boy sat up. "It's so boring, there isn't anything to do." he complained, throwing himself backward. The girl calmly put the yellow crayon away.

"It's raining, what do you expect?" she asked, putting her head on a nearby pillow. "I don't know. Do you want to play a game, like tag or something?" Winry rolled her eyes, "You heard Aunt Pinako, we aren't allowed to make any noise." Ed snorted, "Figures she picked this time to take a nap. I'm bored!" Winry sat up and eyes him carefully, "Well, how about we go upstairs and we do something up there, this way she won't hear us that well."

Ed seemed to think this over for a moment, this nodded and headed to Winry's room. "So why didn't you go with your mom and Al?" Winry asked curiously. "I hate shopping. Besides, Amelia went with them. I think Al's sweet on her too." he identified the young girl who hung around with the threesome every once in a while. "Maybe." she whispered, closing her bedroom door behind her as they stepped into the room.

As he did everytime he stepped into her room he stared in amazement. Winry's room looked nothing like a girls room. Metal parts layed in piles on the floor, the walls crammed with popular bands and her walls a dark blue. "Are you sweet on anyone, Ed?" Winry asked nervously, sitting on her floor and opening another coloring book. She pulled the amber colored crayon out of the box and began coloring, awaiting his answer.

Ed flushed in embarrassment, "No! Girls are nasty!" he yelped when she threw a nearby bolt at him. "Edward Elric, you are 10 years old! You know girls are pretty and I seen how you look at Amelia when Al isn't around!" she accused, pointing the crayon in his direction. Ed huffed as he sat down opposite her.

"Whatever. You don't know what you're talking about." Winry scowled and sat up, "I do too. I'm not stupid like you, you dumb, stupid, shrimp!" Ed's face flared, "Who said I'm so short I could drown in a tea cup?" Winry crossed her arms over her small chest, "You exaggerate too much." "Just shut up you machine freak!" "Idiot!" "Dumby head!" "Stupid!"

Ed took her shoulders in his hands and stared into her eyes, "Why do you think I like Amelia?" Winry stared at him in shock, since she hadn't expected this question from him. "Well, um, you see, uhhh," she stuttered. "Well? How could I like her if I already asked you to marry me?" Winry blushed, "I didn't think of that." Ed winked, "So are you going to give me an answer to marrying me?"

Winry nodded eagerly, "Of course I'll marry you! We can be best friends forever!" Ed smiled, "Yeah!" Unexpectedly Winry leaned over and kissed his forhead innocently. Ed wiped it off quickly, his face a steady shade of red, "What was that for?" "Well, when you marry someone your suppose to kiss." Ed stared at her in horror, "But kissing is for sissys!" Winry pouted and went back to her coloring.

After a minute of coloring with her Ed kissed her cheek. Winry looked up in surprise. "I guess you think I'm a sissy now, right?" he asked, the blue crayon he was holding furiously running back and forth across the page he was coloring. Winry shook her head, and put her finger under his chin to raise it. He dropped the crayon and looked into her eyes. Her voice was only a soft whisper but he heard it non the less, "No. I think you're the most couragous person ever Ed. That kiss only ment you aren't afraid."

Winry awoke quickly. Her breath coming and going rapidly. She looked outside only to see thunder and lightening in the sky. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled the blankets back. As she walked down the hall to get a cup of water she stopped and checked the room where Ed and Al were staying. Ed was sleeping peacefully on the bed, while Al was slumped in the corner. She smiled softly and closed the door and walked to the kitchen. She had the glass filled to the top with water when a thunderclap and a flash of lightening shook the house. She screamed and dropped the glass, the cup shattering on the floor all around her. Moments later Ed and Al were in the kitchen, their eyes wide in concern.

"What is it Winry?" Al asked, his hand rubbing his eyes. "It's nothing Al, I'm sorry I woke you up. The storm scared me and I dropped the glass. Don't worry. Go back to bed, I'll clean this up and go back to my room." she gave them a hesitant smile. "Al, get a broom and dust pan and pick this up. I'll take Winry to her room." Ed whispered, carefully picking his way to her through the glass. Winry shook her head, bending down to pick up a shard of glass. Unfortunately the glass slipped from her fingers and cut them.

With a yelp she pulled them back, dropping the offending shard on top of the pile of shards still on the floor. She heard Ed's huff and looked up to see him standing over her with an irritated look on his face. He picked her up and carried her to her room, leaving Al to clean up the mess. "Ed, I can take care of myself. Go help Al." Winry mumbled, trying to resist the comfort she felt from being in his arms. Ed snorted and sat her on the toilet seat in her bathroom. He wet a wash cloth and cleaned her cut. "Why were you up anyway?" he asked, hunting through the cabinets to find something to wrap her wounded fingers in.

"Top on the left." she informed him when he didn't find anything, "About being up. I had a dream and it woke me up, that's all." she shrugged it off. "What kind of dream?" She looked at him quizzilly, wondering why he was so curious. "Just a dream that comes to me ever once in a while." she muttered. Ed wrapped her fingers carefully, being careful to be gentle. "I want to know what it's about." he said, his voice taking on a stubborn tone. "It as a memory. It was when you and I were waiting on your mother and Al to come back from grocery shopping and it was raining. Aunt Pinako was sleeping and we were coloring in my room." she watched his face as she continued, "Remember, you asked me to marry you. Of course we were only 10. You doubted your male ego then." she laughed, "But look at you now. You pride yourself on your ego and courage."

Ed looked at her through the amber eyes that haunted her dreams every night. She gulped, waiting for him to say something. Ed searched her face, as if looking for something that wasn't visible unless searched for. "Ed?" "Winry, I've got Al's body back, along with my arm and leg." "I know." she whispered when he stopped. Once again he searched her eyes. "That day. I remember it. You kissed my forehead and I thought only sissys kissed other people, but I ended up kissing you back on the cheek." "Yes, you did." she confirmed. "Winry. I have a question I've been meaning to ask you."

"What it is?" she asked, flexing the wounded hand that was still within his. "Will you marry me?" Winry stared at him in shock, unsure if she heard him right. Surely Ed didn't just ask her to marry him, she thought, her heart racing within her chest. "Winry, are you going to answer me?" he demanded. Winry smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "Of course. Ed, I'll marry you." They chorused, "We can be friends forever." "Or more." Ed added quietly, lifting her up and setting her on her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek.

Winry frowned, "We're not children anymore. We're 20 years old and you don't have to kiss me on the cheek." Ed grinned and kissed her lips gently. "I'll see you in the morning. Al and Amelia may allow us to have a double wedding." With that Ed left and Winry slept peacefully, ridiculously happy with life. 


End file.
